powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
T Lock
Theodore "T Lock" Lockman is the Blue Tlaloc Ranger. He is the chosen one of the Aztec rain god, and has control over the weather. Character History T Lock was an only child, and his parents were real estate partners who moved to San Orlando when he was a baby. They have been loving, but fairly busy even when he was small. Throughout school, T Lock was a B average student, the class clown and smoother-over of classroom tension. He kept trying, because of his Dad pushing him to excel, to be a great student, but he couldn’t concentrate for very long. He Who Makes Things Sprout In T Lock’s final year of high school, his field trip was attacked by demons. Taking shelter on the steps of one of the temples he had come to visit, he felt a sudden call to Tlaloc's temple. Reaching it, he was greeted by Tlaloc in light form and given his own Encrusted Band, then sent out to fight the Tzitzimime. Despite his confusion, he adjusted to his new position and powers rapidly. As T Lock's teammates struggled with their pasts, family issues and rivalries, T Lock's easygoing nature helped him to act as a peacemaker, along with Alexandria, although he never stood out particularly from the group. T Lock's most significant moment was in the arrival of Huitzilopochtli, the first of the Teotl to awaken after the Z-Wave. He had not been cured of his need for blood, and nearly brought about the Tzitzimime's victory before T Lock's quick thinking restored him to full strength. The method, offering a Teotl a little blood while in Ranger form to expose them to the Morphing Grid, became the template on which all following encounters were based. One other significant event was the attack on his school, although T Lock was incapacitated for much of it because of Itzpapalotl's poison. The destruction of the school building gave him a brief reprieve from homework, but his grades continued to slip, to the displeasure of his parents. His Dad lectured him for it, his Mother just listened quietly to T Lock's excuses. Tlaloc Troubles Like the rest of his teammates, T Lock was caught unawares by the sudden conflict between their mentors, but he was the first to investigate, discovering that his mentor Tlaloc had once been married to Xochiquetzal, who was now with Tezcatlipoca, and his second wife had not yet returned to the Earth. He set out at once to find her to try and restore some order, and with the help of Quentin and Alexandria found her before the inevitable monster attack. The End As he tried to catch up on his studies, T Lock was the first to realize that they might be able to transform Itzpapalotl back into her Teotl form in the same way they had for the others--though the sacrifice needed would be bigger than the others. After the loss of the Rangers' Zords, T Lock and Quentin were sent to blow up the Acuallizord from the inside, succeeding despite various difficulties. They joined in the battle on the streets, fighting off the Tzitzimime and then retreating as they disappeared. Moments later, Azteca Command was surrounded by demons. The timely arrival of three Teotl they had previously freed destroyed nearly all of the Tzitzimime and Dark Stars, leaving Itzpapalotl to be transformed back as T Lock had suggested. It worked, although the blast knocked everyone in the area unconscious and destroyed the Rangers' powers. T Lock was disappointed, but as with his gaining of Ranger abilities, he was able to adjust and move on with his life quickly. Personality Theodore is a easygoing young man who is not easily angered, and often annoys Tez by telling him to "Chill." He can be a bit of a pessimist, but the majority of the time, he's an optimist, and the most joking of his team. Arsenal *Tlaloc Claws *Hurricane Cycle *Crocodile Zord Appearance T Lock is of Asian descent. His complexion is pale; he has shaggy black hair and straight, narrow eyebrows, a narrow face, and big, slanted brown eyes. He has a lean build and is fairly nimble. See Also Endo Kano - T Lock's Sentai counterpart Category:Aztec Storm Category:Human Category:Male Category:Thantosiet